The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In a vehicle powertrain having a clutch-to-clutch automatic transmission, a plurality of clutches can be selectively engaged and disengaged to provide speed ratios between input and output shafts of the transmission. Shifting from one speed ratio to another speed ratio involves disengaging an off-going clutch and engaging an oncoming clutch. During a shift, a clutch fault could occur. For example, failure of an off-going clutch to fully disengage may cause clutch tie-up. Clutch tie-up can cause an increase in absorption of shift energy by an oncoming clutch and could eventually lead to component failure.